Liliana Smedley
'Early Life' Liliana grew up extremely close to her sister. While growing up she's had people tell her she looks exactly like her. When Liliana was 16 she moved in with her sister and her then husband Kurt Angle. 'Wrestling Career' Liliana debuted for TNA on August 2, 2007 as an emotional support for her sister while Kurt was being a jerk. She's made appearances when her sister did. Darning the summer of 07 she's helped her bring AJ Styles and Tomko to Kurt's side. In Late 07 She helped Karen take down Sharmell and helped her sister while she had a broken foot. When Karen turned face to help AJ so did she and she became AJ's manager along with Karen until Karen left in late 08. When Karen left so did Liliana. She left so she could take a break from wrestling and help her sister out. Liliana returned to TNA on November 3rd 2011 in a backstage segment with Karen, Madison Rayne, Chloe Simmons And Gail Kim. She told them that if they needed back up she would be there for them. She is expected to join in their group soon. After returning she's mostly been backstage but she's mostly been the Valet of Christopher Daniels and Kazarian hoping to get in the head of both AJ Styles and his wife Katie Borden. It got to the point where Liliana was caught with AJ making out with him then going to a hotel room with him and Katie and her Personal Ass Kicker Gwen Bischoff started beating on her. On the May 24th Edition of Impact Wrestling Gwen called out Liliana and challanged her and since it was Open Fight Night Liliana had to accept the challange and she did. Before that though she told Gwen and Katie that AJ didn't love Katie and that Katie was no good for him or his ex wife Wendy. She also said that Katie was using AJ for her own personal gain then Gwen attacked her and eventually won the match. On the May 31st Edition of Impact Wrestling Liliana along with Chris and Frankie revealed more of the relationship was revealed when they played a phone conversation with her and AJ. On the June 21st Edition of Impact Wrestling Liliana faced off against Gwen again only this time it was for Gwen's Knockouts X Division Championship which Liliana fell short on getting the title. Later that night it was revealed that Liliana and AJ were helping Liliana's friend Clare Lynch out. On the July 12th Edition of Impact Wrestling Liliana confronted Clare backstage saying that her baby isn't his without her doing something and Clare called her a bad friend and slapped her and walked away. Then Liliana got on her phone and called someone saying that she needs their help. 'Personal Life' Liliana is the younger sister of Karen Jarrett and is extremely close with her. In Early 08 she was dating AJ Styles but he broke up with her in late 08. 'Finishing Moves' *Ankle Lock *Liliana Slam *What Doesn't Kill Ya (Swinging Neckbreaker) *Bring Me To Life (Running DDT) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Kurt Angle (Till 08) *AJ Styles (Till 08) *Tomko (Till 08) *Christopher Daniels *Kazarian 'Entrance Music' *Bring Me To Life by Evanesence (Singles Theme) *My World (Remix) by Dale Oliver (When Going out with her sister) *Killa Queen by Dale Oliver (When Going Out with Madison and Chloe or Just Madison) *My World by Dale Oliver (When Going out with Jeff and Karen) *Wings Of A Fallen Angel by Dale Oliver (When Going out with Christopher and Kazarian or just Christopher) Category:Wrestling OC's Category:TNA OC's